ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
A Demon (魔, ma) is a loosely-defined term for supernatural monsters in the universe; they are all supernatural in origin, but much different than regular supernatural beings. Demons range from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features, other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. Each demon has a unique supernatural power. Demons mostly reside in the Demon World (魔界, Makai), though they have been sighted in the World of Earth Land and regular Earth as well. Outline Demons are beings that thrive in darkness and as such they tend to live mostly in dark places; so there are a huge variety of demons with some looking like humans and some looking like complete monsters. Humanoid demons share similar traits such as fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears, and may have wings. Demons are known for being able to have extreme amounts of Youki, letting them do such things as create flames with their bare fists or summon forth a meteor through sheer will alone. Demons are also known for their unusually long lifespans, with many notable demons being over 10, 000 years old. Types of Demons In addition to these types of demons, there are many more, though they have yet to be discovered. True Demon True Demons (真性悪魔, Shinsei Akuma) are born from nature; being full-blooded. They are also known as the Primordial Demons (原初の悪魔, Gensho no Akuma); beings born without hearts and possessing incredible power, both physically and energy-wise. It allows them by being a part of nature, to warp (interference) the outer world by that connection to nature. Because of their missing hearts, True Demons are said to be incapable of feeling emotions by every credible source. Some humanoid True Demons pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves. Despite their lack of emotions, True Demons are able to think for themselves and attack with definite planning, and seem to be able to experience physical sensations, such as pain, as they negatively react to taking damage. But still, despite being demons they are potentially beneficial to mankind as they take away the people's pains for themselves. This can be seen as a contract working under the terms of equivalent exchange; to compensate the demon for granting a wish a human has to pay with his pain. Shade Shade (骸, Mukuro) is the form that the remains of great concentrations of reishi and youki take upon when gathered in a single spot. They are similar to demons though much weaker in power. Still strong enough to slaughter any normal human, while someone with 2 years-worth of martial arts training might be able to last a few seconds in a one-on-one fight. The real problem is that it appears in massive numbers, having been born from a spiritual disruption meant to "create the same kind of monster". Kitsune Kitsune (狐, Fox) are a special type of demon. Kitsune are very well-known to be cunning and mischievous creatures with shape-shifting abilities, to which on occasions, use to transform themselves into beautiful women in order to seduce men. There are two kinds of kitsune: zenko (善狐, good foxes), servants of higher demons who, despite their mischievous nature, have good to neutral intentions, and the more common yako (野狐, field foxes). But because bad deeds linger longer in the mind than good, few can remember that there actually exist well-intentioned kitsune, if one remembers them at all. The more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is, with nine being the limit. Hybrids It has been shown that True Demons and any other demonkind other than kitsune can breed with humans and other races; the result is a hybrid with none of the weaknesses of the respective races, but only half of the strengths; though they have the capacity to learn at a much faster rate, similar to Saiyan hybrids. However, once every blue moon, these hybrids have a desire to enter an altered state of being, removed from conventional humanity, and the transformation into that state; this is their subjugated demonic instincts taking over—this state alters the physical makeup and energy of the subject, though it is a reversible occurrence. Demon Possession Demon Possession (悪魔憑き, Akuma Tsuki) is when a demon of any kind intentionally invades the body of a human to take control over it. Humans cannot comprehend the reasons behind the possession phenomenon due to the randomness of how it happens and they might as well take it as an accidental event. The only known pattern is that the victims of possession always have a complete and healthy body, but a fragile mind. In its early stages, the only noticeable sign of a demon possession is a change in the host’s behavior caused by gradual loss of the capacity to reason as a human being. Being unreasonably offensive or coercive towards one’s surroundings are common symptoms at this point. If left alone, the demon inside the individual will start to imprint the shape of his own self over the body of his host. This process starts with subtle changes in the operations of the human body and culminates with mutation of entire parts of the flesh. The degree that these mutations can reach is determined by the demon’s strength. Because the demon’s shape is one that is biologically impossible, this transformation process usually results in the death of the host before the demon can fully mature. Still, there are those who are able to survive the process and eventually become capable of using the thing that is eating them. However, many demons are naturally empathetic and sympathetic towards mankind. That is why they take away people’s pains for themselves and why the relationship between a possessed individual and his demon can be seen as a contract working under the terms of equivalent exchange: to compensate for distorting his soul the demon put his powers at the service of his host. Crimson Red Vermillion Crimson Red Vermillion (紅赤朱, kurenai sekishu), also known as Ancestry Return, is the state that appears when the blood of demonkind is maximized. They are enveloped by an illusion like fog, and the person won't be able to return to humanity. When their hair turns red, they are about to become one, but they are barely controlling themselves and keeping a balance between the human's blood and demon's blood. This state could be considered a maddened version of Super Saiyan. Trivia Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Races Category:Fairy Tail Category:Species Category:Omamori Himari Category:Inuyasha